Come Home Perry (PREVIEW!)
by Laura and Amber
Summary: It's just a preview to a fanfiction and an explanation of my lack of updating. SORRY! (Phinbella X3) Please note: not all the scenes are in order or correct. Alterations have been made to the real story.


_Laura: *Typing madly at keyboard* AND THEN...! *Looks up* Oh! Oh hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long delays on all the stories. ^^;; Seriously. I am SOO sorry... -? This? This is a bit of a drabble of all the scenes I and my co-writer/sister Amber (Amber: HAAAAIIII! 8D) have been working on lately for our newest fanfiction: "Come Home Perry"._

_Amber: It's like a trailer in...book form. XD_

_Laura: EXACATALY! X) Again, I'm so sorry everyone. I just wanted to get this story written before I post it up this Summer on May 24th. Have fun reading! Please, honest reviews._

_Amber: "Give us your honest opinion! We know it's a little weird."_

* * *

"...Agents... Interns... Majors... I'm afraid the situation is even more dire than the Tri-State Area. Because an idiot like Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been able to taken over the Tri-State Area and ban our branch of Owca..", Francis continued to say, unaware that Perry felt himself DIE at the word "idiot" and go to heck at "taken over". The platypus wasn't sure how much more of this speech he could take. "There's a possibility that other evildoers in other states of America, could possibly do the same. To prevent our organization from becoming a refuge for fugitives from the 'law' of evil people, we're having to relocate the entire Organization Without a Cool Acronym. For those of you agents with host families, you will have to convince your previous owners that you have either ran away from home or, for some... died."

* * *

"...F...Ferb? Are you awake?", Phineas asked quietly.  
Ferb soon rolled over to face his brother and lifted his head up a bit. To Phineas' slight surprise, he didn't look as tired as was feared. On the contrary, he seemed very much awake. Maybe he couldn't sleep either.

"Ferb, do you um... do you think that Perry will be okay?", Phineas asked nervously. "I mean, he seemed a bit more active today, don't you think? Maybe he's getting better."  
Ferb shrugged, looking a bit doubtful.

* * *

Phineas pulled up the rigid platypus from the box and dug around in his fur for the locket. But then Phineas began to look confused. He dug deeper, running his hand all around the platypus' neck before suddenly holding the monotreme out at arm's length in shock.  
"...Ferb?", Phineas asked, lowering the false platypus and looking at his brother, almost fearfully. "Where's Perry?"

* * *

"Whatcha doin?", Isabella asked typically as she entered the garage where Phineas and Ferb were working.

"We're modifying the car.", Phineas answered, happy to see Isabella join them. "How'd you slip out?"

"I told my mom the fireside girl scouts and I are working on our sleepover patches.", Isabella explained. "We're supposed to each take a turn hosting a sleepover. By the time we get back, it'll probably be my turn."

"Awesome.", Phineas smiled brightly. "Well in that case, I guess we're all set."  
The kids climbed into the car and Ferb pulled out a small plastic baggy with a strand of platypus hair. He carefully placed it in the DNA tracker and after a moment, it began to beep and a GPS-lock was shown on the screen.

"Ferb, let's get going!", Phineas said brightly.

Ferb started up the car, but then Baljeet leaned past the seats to get a better look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. HOW fast is Perry going?", Baljeet asked in astonishment.

Phineas blinked a bit and looked carefully.

"...About.. 75 miles per hour.", he said before exchanging curious looks with Ferb. "...That's pretty fast for a platypus."

"Well who knows? Maybe he's been kidnapped by a poacher.", Buford suggested with a shrug.

* * *

"'What are you looking at?'", Penny the Platypus asked coming into the room where Perry and Pinky were.

"'A picture of my owners.'", Perry sighed as he stared at the precious locket in his hands.

"'You really miss them a lot don't you?'", Penny asked in sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"'Miss who?'", Peter the Panda asked as he came by.

"'Phineas and Ferb.'", Perry explained.

"'They're on the train.'", Peter stated. "'On the caboose.'"

"'Where's the caboose?'", Pinky asked looking out the window.

* * *

***BAM!***

Phineas had fortunately landed in the snow before the train's car exploded, though the impact of it made him lose his footing. He scrambled back from the intense heat of the flames, soon dragged to his feet by Ferb and Isabella.

"Phineas, are you alright?!", Isabella asked in fear.

"I-I think so...", Phineas said, wiping away at his forehead as it got hot from the explosion.

"Can we please go back now?!", Baljeet asked, shivering in the cold wind.

* * *

Perry heaved a sigh before saying, "'I miss Phineas and Ferb's crazy adventures and fun ideas...'"

* * *

"Phineas!", the young inventor suddenly turned around to see his sister jumping out of a large blue car with a robotic man's head on the front.

"Candace?!", everyone, especially Phineas and Ferb, exclaimed.

"Phineas, oh my gosh are you guys okay?!", Candace instantly began, checking over her little brothers in fear.

Ferb couldn't help but cough some more and that only sky rocketed Candace's worry.

"Oh my gosh! Ferb! You're sick!", she said, checking his temperature before turning to the driver of the car. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Ferb's sick!"

"Holy-! Well hurry up and get him in!", Heinz exclaimed, equally worried.

Ferb, still uncontrollably hacking away, was instantly rushed into the heater warmed car and soon found himself face to face with Vanessa's father as he checked over him and Candace caught up with Phineas.

* * *

"What if it only gets worse?", Phineas asked, continuing to worry about his step-brother. "What if you DID get bronchitis? Or pneumonia?!"

"PHINEAS!", Ferb shouted, stopping everyone else in their tracks. "For the last time, I am FINE. GET A GRIP!"

* * *

"Phineas, did you know that every day, you remind me of Dad?", Candace asked softly.  
Phineas looked up at his sister in slight surprise. He knew immediately who she was talking about. Their father, his inspiration. The man that Phineas never met and knew he never would.

"You're so much like him.", she went on with a slight chuckle.

"Because I build stuff?", he asked.

"No.", his sister shook her head gently before smiling at him again. "Because of how much you care about family. You always amaze me with how far you're willing to go, or how much you're willing to do for any one of us. In African jungles, or the Canadian Rockies, nothing stops you from doing whatever it takes to keep us happy and together. Just like Dad."

* * *

"It's nice to meet you!", Heinz began as he held out a hand to Phineas who took the gesture. "Candace has told me quite a bit about you! I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Hey Doof, wassup?", Buford said, happy to recognize a face. "How's the whole taking over the Tri-State Area thing going?"

"You two know each other?", Baljeet asked.

"Wait, he's evil?", Phineas asked Candace before turning to the doctor in question. "You're EVIL?"

* * *

"Phineas, are you okay?", Heinz called out, seeing the boy's march starting to stumble a bit.

"I-I'm okay..", Phineas called back, trying to hide how tired he really was.

He tried to walk on, but with the raging winds, he soon stumbled again, being brought down to his knees from pain, tired, hunger, and the cold forces of Canada. Phineas could barely manage to keep his eyes open but he could hear exclamations. Doofenshmirtz soon came up to him.

"Come on, Phineas.", he urged gently, lifting up the boy a bit.

"I-I'm alright..", Phineas said tiredly.

"Sure you are.", Heinz rolled his eyes. "Come on. You need to get up."

"Mm...hmm.."

* * *

"What if it's not worth it?", Phineas wondered aloud, hugging his knees tightly as he sat in the cave.

* * *

The doors opened and every Owca agent turned to watch in anticipation and fear while a 2 ft white ermine stepped out, soon accompanied by other agents. Much like the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, the agents of Biologically Advance Creatures Opposing Ne'erdowells, also wore fedoras. But these hats were a dark shade of blue instead of brown and they wore matching blue jackets with a white sash and belt.

* * *

"What if Perry doesn't even wanna come home?", Phineas continued to question, staring into the fire before him.

* * *

A punch was thrown, Perry easily dodged it. What he didn't expect though was Ethan's tail coming up from behind him, causing him to trip and fall over backwards. The platypus back flipped out of the way as the ermine tried to stomp on him. Once on his feet, Perry quickly caught the fist that was thrown at him again, threw his own punch which was caught, and was in a struggle hold against Ethan. But the ermine dug his nails into Perry's hand, making the platypus cringe and gasp in pain. With attention to his injury, Ethan's other hand was free enough to wriggle out and grab Perry's wrists with each hand. Before Perry could register it, the Owca agent was flipped around and could feel Ethan's sharp teeth graze past his neck, threatening to bite down and end his life.

* * *

"Phineas, please!", Isabella begged. "I love you too much to see you do this to yourself!"

"I love you too, Isabella.", Phineas admitted, standing up with her. "That's why I can't stand to see you hurt like this!"

* * *

The Canadian ermine eyed the audience in front of him, namely Perry before beginning, "Owca agents, I am the top agent of this organization. My name is Ethan."


End file.
